


Like a Truck

by Secret_Worlds



Series: My Best Friend's Sister [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Betrayal, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Worlds/pseuds/Secret_Worlds
Summary: It had been years since Andrew went home. He basically left for Oxford and didn't come back. That is, until graduation. The one thing he doesn't expect is for the kid next door to suddenly be all grown up. Too bad he's Andrews best friend's younger sister. That's a line he really shouldn't cross... right?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: My Best Friend's Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046923
Kudos: 12





	1. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew comes back after graduating from Oxford.

I loved my family. Truly, I did. But, there was a reason I'd been perfectly fine moving an entire continent away when I went to college. I could describe my childhood home in one word: Chaotic.  
I'd always felt like I was living in a slightly less crowded version or Cheaper By the Dozen. I had an older brother, an older sister, and a set of younger twins -both brothers. I was stuck right in the middle. Mom and Dad did their best but, with both of them working full time jobs, it was always a struggle to get everyone under control or find a babysitter willing to put up with us all.  
Things got slightly less hectic when the older two moved out for college, but they stayed in-state and were around a lot more often than you'd think they'd want to be. So, when I came across Oxford when sorting through options for colleges my senior year of high school, I immediately jumped on the opportunity to study abroad. But, with a degree under my belt now, I was faced with no other option than to go home.  
I wasn't sure why, exactly, I had only expected one or maybe both of my parents waiting to pick me up at LAX. Wishful thinking, maybe? But, no. They were all there. I could tell Melanie and Bryan had been roped into coming. They were both too preoccupied with their phones to notice me, probably because they had actual jobs now. The younger ones still lit up when they saw me, though. They were both 17 but had always had some sort of Hero Worship thing so I wasn't surprised.  
Dad beamed at me and Mom looked close to tears, making me feel a little guilty for not visiting.  
"Hey, Mom," I greeted when she rushed forward, not waiting for me to walk to them before pulling me into a hug.  
"Don't you ever stay away for so long again," she ordered before pulling back and giving me a stern look. I held my hands up defensively.  
"I promise," I replied, smiling reassuringly as Dad made his way over. I noticed neither of them had changed much. Maybe a new grey here in certain places but nothing as noticeable as the twins.  
When I'd left, they were scrawny little 13 year old's. Looking at them now, I'd say shocked was an understatement. They were almost as tall as me, and I stood at 6'2", and they hadn't been exaggerating all those times they'd bragged about lifting. They noticed my obvious surprise as I looked them over and bore matching looks of pride. I rolled my eyes.  
"What's up, Little Brother? It's been awhile. Thought you'd left for good," Bryan immediately started teasing, putting his phone away to 'welcome me home', in his own way.  
"Thought about it," I joked back and flinched when Mom smacked my arm. "Kidding!"  
"Damn, Bry, I owe you 20 bucks. I was betting he was gonna skip his flight," Melanie chimed in and I turned to see her coming up behind me. "Welcome home, kid," she grinned, pulling me in for a hug. I rolled my eyes at her jab but hugged her back.  
"Not a kid anymore, but thanks," I muttered, recoiling when she ruffled my hair.  
"You'll always be a kid, Andy," she replied, stepping back when I started slapping her hands away.  
"Whatever. Can we just go?" I questioned. I didn't think they understood what an international flight was, but I'd just gotten off one and I was ready to fall face first in bed.  
"C'mon, guys. Let's load up," Dad called and I bit back a groan. He sounded like he was hosting a school field trip which, if I was being honest, would probably be less chaotic than my family. Nevertheless, I followed the group to the parking garage to load up into the minivan, because what other car would we have?  
I grew uneasy in the silence of the drive. This wasn't how it usually went. Mom was always talking. Even if it was about nothing, she seemed to be talking. The twins were supposed to be arguing over something stupid and Dad was supposed to be yelling at them to shut up. Bryan was supposed to be making fun of me for shits and giggles and Melanie was supposed to complain about the music.  
But, it was silent. For the first time since I'd been alive, the car was silent.  
"What's going on? Did someone die?" I questioned sarcastically, immediately hoping that wasn't the case or I'd sound like a real asshole.  
"What do you mean?" Mom asked, too innocent.  
"I mean car rides are never this quiet," I explained and she just waved away my concerns.  
"We're all just glad to have you back, Honey," she replied and I didn't believe her for a second, especially when I saw the twins exchange a secretive look. Something was going on and I already knew I wasn't going to like it.


	2. It's Been Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew sees Julianna for the first time in four years. Oh, and Chase. His friend. Yeah, that was the important one. Not Chase's hot sister. Of course not.

My suspicion was proven correct when we turned the corner into the subdivision. The house was big out of necessity and there was some space between houses, but it was still a neighborhood. We had neighbors. So, of course, we had neighborhood block parties. One of which was currently taking place in our front lawn, the Welcome Home sign shining like a beacon over the garage door. Fuck.  
"Let me guess, surprise party?" I said before they tried to explain.  
"Of course! You know we had to do something! You haven't been home since you were a teenager! Everyone misses you," Mom let out in an excited rush from the front seat. I looked to each of my other family members. Melanie and Dad were looking at Mom with humorous indulgence, Bryan seemed to be trying to hold in laughter at my expression, and the twins gave me matching sympathetic looks. Did they ever not wear the same expression?  
"Mom, I could've sworn I asked for no surprise party," I said through my teeth while simultaneously giving polite smiles to the people we passed as we pulled into the driveway.  
"Everyone says that, but they don't mean it," she brushed off my complaint and I stifled a groan. I'd really, really meant it. Sighing, I slid the door open and plastered a smile on my face to greet everyone. Some people I recognized, others were new neighbors who probably just came for the free food. The only time my smile wasn't forced was when I came face to face with Chase, my childhood best friend who, conveniently, lived right next door.  
"Hey, man!" he greeted and I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't going to have to pretend around him.  
"Hey," I greeted back.  
"So, you enjoying your party?" he asked with a knowing grin and I rolled my eyes but smiled.  
"Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted after a sixteen hour flight in coach," I responded sarcastically, gratefully accepting the beer he offered and throwing the cap somewhere in the general vicinity of the trash can before taking a long swig.  
"Damn, dude. Save some for later," he joked dryly and I smiled, taking another, more appropriate sip.  
"I tried to tell your mom this was a bad idea but Bryan kept telling her you'd want a party," he informed me and I let out a humorless laugh before craning my neck to glare at my brother. He met my gaze and winked.  
"Fucking asshole," I muttered and Chase gave me a sympathetic look that I knew wasn't for having been thrown a party, but for having Bryan for a brother.  
"Yeah, I don't envy you there. Seeing you two, I think I lucked out in the sibling department," he joked and I laughed.  
"Tell me about it," I agreed, remembering how I'd always been jealous of him for getting Julianna as a sibling. Sure, she could get a little annoying when she hung around, but at least she was nice. "How's Little Julie doing, anyways?" I questioned and he laughed.  
"Dude. Don't call her that to her face," he chuckled, shaking his head.  
"What? Why?" I asked, confused by his extreme response to the nickname she'd always had. He turned to reveal a small scar on his bicep.  
"I called her that last year and she 'accidentally' brushed by me with her freshly used curling iron," he shook his head at the memory but I could only gape. Little Julie was running around handing out scars. "I think it was a symbolic thing. You know, showing me how grown up she is by hitting me with one of her 'grown up' beauty products," he continued, using his fingers to put quotations around 'grown up'.  
"Okay, so it's just Julianna?" I asked, the name rolling off my tongue strangely, unnaturally.  
"Yep. She made everyone stop calling her Little Julie right before her freshman year, when she got her braces taken off," he explained and I took another drink, trying to imagine her without them. It was hard to picture.  
"That must've been after I left," I commented, because I knew she had them the last time I saw her.  
"Yeah," he started, then cut himself off with a laugh, "I remember she was disappointed you wouldn't get to see her thousand dollar smile," he laughed again and I grinned. It had been hard to miss the standard little sister crush that practically every little sister had on their brothers friend, so I wasn't really surprised even though, to me, she'd always be Little Julie.  
"Do you think I'd be able to get away with ducking out?" I asked, suddenly feeling the drowsiness hit me. The beer probably hadn't helped. "I've already said 'hi' to everyone."  
"Maybe..." he sounded uncertain.  
"Can you cover for me if my mom notices or, more likely, if Bryan points it out?" I begged.  
"Sure, man. Get some sleep. I'll see you later," he agreed. I gave him a grateful smile before slowly and inconspicuously making my way inside. I was about to hit the foot of the stairs when I heard someone rummaging through the kitchen. Nobody was supposed to be inside. With a reluctant groan, I made my way through the living room but was stopped in my tracks by a girl I'd never seen before bent at the waist as she searched the refrigerator. Her jean shorts barely covered an ass that was to die for. I cleared my throat and she stood to look at me.  
"You're, uh, not supposed to be in here," I managed to say, which was a feat in itself considering every single thing about her seemed to be specifically designed to steal my ability to think coherently.  
Her big blue eyes were framed by long eyelashes and her perfect smile was frame by blonde waves that fell down to her waist. I wondered which house she lived in. She had to be one of the new neighbors. Maybe being home wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"Come on, Andy. It's not like I've never stolen your food before," the girl joked and it took me a full two seconds to put the pieces together in my head. The amazingly hot girl standing in my kitchen was...  
"L-" I cut myself off, remembering what Chase said, before continuing, "Julianna?" I asked in a wondering tone. I was trying to understand how the brace-faced, pony-tailed tween I'd left behind four years ago had turned into a fucking Victoria's Secret model. Puberty had hit her like a truck.  
"Hey, Andrew. It's been awhile. I guess you already talked to Chase," she responded dryly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I know you were about to call me Little Julie," she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, he told you I burned him on purpose," she sighed and I shrugged.  
"Maybe. Or maybe Little Julie just doesn't apply to you anymore. You... grew up," I let out a half laugh, disbelieving.  
"It was bound to happen eventually," she teased, trying to hide her obvious satisfaction with my reaction and only just failing. I realized I was staring and suddenly I felt like slapping myself. It didn't matter what she looked like now, she was still Little Julie. Chase's little sister. What the Hell was I thinking? I pulled my expression together.  
"It's just weird to see it like a before and after shot, you know. It was the same way with Michael and Connor. It was crazy to see how big they'd gotten when I saw them at the airport," I said casually, forcing myself not to feel guilty when I saw her face fall slightly. The little sister crush was still there but it was more worrisome now that it wasn't exactly unrequited. But I had to keep it platonic. Little sisters were strictly off limits.  
"Yeah, ever since they started football they've been at the gym 24/7," she agreed with an almost inaudible sigh.  
"Well, it was great seeing you and, obviously, steal as much food as you want, but I'm beat. I'm headed to bed so, uh, do me a favor and cover for me if anyone asks where I am," I pled, winking when she nodded before taking my leave. That was good. Winking was something I used to do. All I had to do was remember how I used to act around her and then just do that and pretend that the thought of pressing her against the refrigerator and kissing her until she was breathless hadn't been running through my mind throughout our entire conversation.  
Should be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding a Julianna POV at seeing Andrew for the first time in four years...


	3. Not So Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Andrew all of one night to realize ignoring his new feelings for his best friends little sister might prove to be much harder than he could have imagined.

I set my beer down on my nightstand and looked around my childhood bedroom. It was exactly how I remembered it, despite how long it'd been. The Oxford pamphlets were still on my desk. Pictures of Chase and I along with our group of friends were scattered in frames on the walls or set up on the desk and nightstand. I picked up one of Little Julie.   
It hadn't been my choice but she'd insisted and I didn't really care enough to argue. I tried to come to terms with the fact that the girl in this pictures was the same hot blonde that stood downstairs, ass on display as she looted my refrigerator. I shook my head and put the picture down, running both hands through my hair. I already knew this was going to be a problem.  
I tried to keep telling myself that she was Little Julie. The same Little Julie I'd thought of as an annoying kid sister thirty minutes ago. But it was a hideous lie. That was not the same person at all. And it was more than just the way she looked on the outside.  
When I left, she looked at me with the crush of a child. The I-secretly-want-to-hold-your-hand type crush. The expression I recognized downstairs was a totally different kind of crush. It was a I-want-you-right-here-right-now kind of crush. That was the change that made thinking of her as Little Julie impossible. The Julianna I left behind was a child. The person I just met downstairs was a woman. If I remembered correctly, she had been a woman since August 23 of last year. She was closer to 19 than she was to 18.  
But no. No no no. That didn't matter. It didn't matter because Chase was my best friend and that was his sister. His legal, extremely hot sister, but still. The only way I could ever even consider starting anything with Julianna would be if he gave me the ok, and I valued my life too much to ask permission to do his baby sister. I started pacing back and forth before collapsing onto my bed, squeezing my eyes shut to try and force the unwelcome fantasies from my mind. At some point, my closed eyes let me drift to blissful unconsciousness.  
"Andrew," I was being woke by a gentle voice. It was dark outside and the noise from the party was gone. I looked at the clock. 1:00 am.  
"Damn," I muttered before turning to the person who'd drawn me out of blackness. The darkness was lit only by the full moon but I'd been  
thinking about her too much not to recognize the blonde waves that cascaded gently over thin shoulders.  
"Julianna? What are you doing in my room?" I questioned, bolting up in bed and scrambling away from her. She only smiled at me and slid   
closer. We were close enough that I could feel her breath against my lips.  
"Are you telling me you don't want me here?" she breathed, voice seductively low. I swallowed convulsively and tried to fight against the   
truth. Because of course I wanted her in my bed. Who wouldn't? But I shook my head.  
"I... we... can't," I protested weakly and she smiled, obviously smelling victory.  
"You know I'd never make you do anything you didn't want, but I was just over at my house and I couldn't stop thinking about what it would   
be like if we, you know," she finished her thought by pointedly looking me up and down and biting her full bottom lip. I closed my eyes and  
tried to concentrate on why we shouldn't -couldn't- do this. I felt my breath catch when she brushed her hand across my chest and I opened  
my eyes to watch her hand trail further down. I caught it right before it hit my naval but she wasn't deterred, moving her hand to wind her  
fingers through mine.  
"Would it really be so bad?" she questioned, looking up at me with too-innocent eyes. I tried to remember why it would be bad but it was   
difficult when she was so close and I could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo. I subconsciously leaned closer. Bad? Why would it be  
bad? How could anything that felt so good be bad?  
With that thought I closed the last inch on space between us and connected our lips.  
I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. What the fuck? I looked around my room. There was pale light shining through the window and my alarm clock read 6:03. A dream. It was a fucking dream. I let my head fall back against my pillow and groaned, aware and ashamed of the tent in my boxers. I'd seen her all of one time and I was already having wet dreams about this new Julianna. If I didn't know I was fucked before, it was pretty obvious now.  
The worst part was that, as I chastised myself, all I kept thinking was how much I wished I hadn't woken up. The dream was just getting good. After all, that was the only place I'd ever have the possibility of sleeping with her. I tried to think of repulsive things to get my hard-on to go away. I really didn't want to jerk off to the thought of my best friends little sister. However, when thinking of Bryan didn't have any effect, I knew that was my only option.  
I made sure to lock my door before laying back down. Tissues? Check. Lotion? Check. Shame? Check. I rid myself of my pants and boxers and fell into a steady rhythm. At first, I attempted to think of literally anyone else. I went through my top five bucket list celebrities without any success. I finally gave in to the thought of Julianna.  
I imagined yesterday going differently. Instead of clearing my throat to announce my presence, I walked right up behind her and spun her around. She'd be shocked until she realized it was me and I could imagine her flushing to her toes. The door would close behind her and she'd wrap her arms around my neck when I pulled her in for a kiss, pressing her against the refrigerator until there wasn't an inch of space between us.  
Her perfectly styled hair would become a mess as my fingers ran through it and I would've savored every tiny noise she made as my other hand memorized the curves of her body. I'd start at her ass and work my way up, sliding over her delicate hipbones. She'd gasp when I came into contact with the small strip of exposed skin above her shorts, giving me an encouraging nod to continue upwards, skin grazing skin before reaching her ample breast...  
"Ah, fuck," I grunted as quietly as I could, the image growing to be too much. I shared a wall with Dad's office but there was no need to take the chance of someone being up this early and walking past my door at the wrong moment.  
Focusing again, I switched scenarios to my dream, thinking of what would've happened if I hadn't woke up. I would've rolled us until I was situated above her, looking down at her flushed face as her hair splayed out across my pillows. I wouldn't waste any time before stripping us both and setting to work worshiping every inch of her exposed body. I imagined how hot and wet she would be as I slid inside her tight body-  
"God, Juli-" and I was done for, my orgasm knocking the breath out of my so hard I was cut off in the middle of all but whispering her name as I covered my mouth with my free hand.  
I cleaned up quickly and sat on the edge of my bed, elbows resting against my knees as I dropped my face in my hands. What the fuck was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write a Julianna POV. As of right now, I'm going into this with the intention to make it Andrew's POV from beginning to end.


	4. Let's Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew needs to get away from his family. Unfortunately, he only has one place to turn. Can he handle hanging out next door like normal when his deepest, darkest desire is sitting right in front of him?

"Andrew!" Mom eventually called from downstairs and I checked the time. 9:02. Great. Family breakfasts. Those always went swimmingly. At least Bryan and Melanie went home yesterday. That would make it a little more bearable. Stepping into the dining room I wasn't even sure why I was surprised anymore. They were all sitting there. The twins, the parents, Bryan, Melanie, and a stranger. Deciding I really didn't care enough, I decided not even ask about the guy sitting next to Mel.  
"Don't you two have your own houses by now?" I grumbled, walking up to the buffet-style breakfast Mom had set out.  
"Actually, yes," Melanie snapped while Bryan ignored me. "Some of us wake up before our parents call for us, though. Ethan and I got here 15 minutes ago," she continued before staring silently at me. I shrugged and sat across from Ethan. "Who's Ethan, you ask?" she continued when I didn't speak. Whoever he was, he looked extremely uncomfortable. "Ethan is my fiance," she answered her own question, drawing out the last word. I choked on a piece of sausage as I took in that information.  
Mel looked at me smugly, probably thinking shock is what had me inhaling at the same time I went to swallow. She couldn't have been more wrong. It took a minute to clear my throat, but not long enough for my laughter to have died down. Her smile morphed into a scowl.  
"What's so funny?" she growled But I ignored her, addressing Ethan  
"You're telling me... you wanted to spend the rest of your life... with THAT," I asked him through my laughter, gesturing to my seething sister, who now looked like she wanted to jump over the table and throttle me.  
Ethan shifted, even more uncomfortable now. "Um... yes?" he answered, unsure how to respond to my extremely rude question. I didn't apologize, though. He'd have to get used to shit like that from this family if he planned on sticking around forever. I did, however, manage to resist pointing out how unsure he sounded. Despite it all, I actually did love Mel and wasn't trying to convince the dude she apparently loved to leave her.  
However, I couldn't hold back completely. "To each his own, I guess," I muttered under my breath. Melanie heard me.  
"That's IT!" she snapped, pushing back from the table and ignoring Mom's protests. I grabbed my plate, knowing she was coming for me, and ran with it. I took half a second to slip my feet into some slides laying next to the front door and was on the lawn before she could catch me. I pursed my lips and looked down at my food. I forgot my fork. There was really only one option.  
I debated whether or not to knock when I got to Chase's house. In high school, I'd just stroll right in... I decided to play it safe and knock. It'd been awhile, after all. I waited patiently before the door opened a crack then swung wide, revealing the person I wanted to see more than anything but also kind of hoped I'd never see again.  
"Andy? What are you doing out there? You know you don't have to knock," Julianna assured me, holding the door open and motioning for me to come inside. I tried to be inconspicuous while putting as much space between me and her pajama-clad form -which consisted of a skin tight tank top and microscopic sleep shorts- as possible.  
"Well, it's been awhile. I didn't know if I was still that welcome," I shrugged.  
"Always. I was worried I was going to be asked if I wanted Jesus when you knocked," she laughed and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at that as we walked to the dining room. I plucked a fork out of the drawer and sat down to eat. "Okay, now's the part where you explain why you showed up on my doorstep at 9:15 with a plate of half-eaten food..." she hedged and I chuckled around a bite of pancake. Apparently her sense of humor had developed along with her looks. Of-fucking-course. That only made her 1000x more attractive. I tried to keep a poker face.  
"Long story short, I pissed Mel off at breakfast and she chased me out of the house. But I wasn't done eating yet so here I am," I explained casually and there was really something to be said about my family when that kind of behavior was so common that Julianna didn't so much as bat a perfect eyelash. In fact, she just rolled her eyes with a half-smile in an expression that basically meant 'oh, so a normal Monday at your house".  
"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a member of your family," she mused and I cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Trust me, you don't want to know," I replied. "I love them, but they're also so crazy that we haven't been on vacation since before the twins were born," I elaborated to give her some sort of idea of just how far off the rails we were. Her eyes widened.  
"That's, like, my whole life," she stated, shocked, before seeming to immediately regret it. I tried not to cringe but we both just were reminded of the age gap.  
"Yeah, you guys are, what, a year apart?" I pondered aloud, mostly to just remind myself that she was basically the same age as my younger sibling. She could be the baby sister I always used to see her as. She didn't respond other than to nod, a slight grimace on her face.  
"The Hell are you doing here with a plate from your house?" Chase's voice suddenly interrupted our awkward silence and I didn't think I'd ever been more grateful for his presence.  
"Melanie chased him out of the house during breakfast," Julianna answered before I could.  
"Naturally," Chase laughed, moving throughout the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal as I finished with my food.  
"I really hate that my family is so crazy you guys aren't even phased by this shit anymore," I grumbled, walking to the kitchen. "Can I use your dishwasher?"  
"Sure," he allowed and I rinsed syrup of the dishes before placing them in with the rest of their dirty dishes. I'd get the plate back later. "And you expect us to be phased by this? At least you were wearing clothes this time," Chase pointed out and I groaned at the memory of fourth of July 2014 while the siblings laughed at the memory.  
"Jesus, Jules, aren't you cold?" Chase suddenly questioned and I was reminded of Julianna's state of undress. I pretended not to notice her glance at me as I took a seat at the table again.  
"Well, I am now that you pointed it out," she grumbled before trudging off to change clothes.  
"So what'd you do to Mel this time?" Chase asked and I relayed the breakfast conversation with Ethan. Chase burst into laughter as well so I knew i wasn't the only one that thought it was funny.  
"Yeah, but I think I might have to hang out away from the house today," I sighed.  
"It's cool if you wanna chill here. I didn't really plan on anything but video games anyways," he said flippantly, focusing more on his cereal than my response, so he didn't see my discomfort at the idea of spending all day with Julianna.  
"Actually, I was sort of wanting to get out of the neighborhood. None of the guys were here yesterday and I thought it'd be cool to catch up," I tried to sound casual as I thought of the first bullshit excuse that came to mind.  
"Well, I know Danny's in Phoenix visiting is aunt or something, we might be able to catch Jason at Texas Roadhouse and I'm pretty sure Logan's just as much of a bum as us so he should be home," he listed off the rest of our group and I nodded. BS excuse or not, it would be good to see the guys again. I was wary when I met Chase's gaze again.  
"What?" I asked hesitantly. He was looking at me with an evil genius gaze that had me worried about his next words.  
"I also happen to know that a certain Kayla Rigby works at the same place Jason does and I hear she wasn't exactly disappointed to hear you were coming home," he lilted suggestively and I sat back in my seat. Kayla Rigby was easily the hottest girl in our senior class.  
"Really?" I grinned, thoughts drifting to Kayla-related scenarios...  
"There, now I'm not cold anymore," Julianna's reappearance wiped any thoughts of Kayla from my mind because, hottest girl in our class or not, she had nothing on Julianna. I met Julianna's gaze for a fraction of a second before she looked away. But, in that fraction of a second, I could've sworn she looked... hurt. I thought back and wondered how much of our conversation she'd overheard.  
"A Snuggie? Really?" Chase laughed at the cheetah-print Snuggie Julianna had chosen and she shrugged.  
"What do you want from me? You all keep this house cold as fuck but it's summer outside. I'm not about to change into winter clothes," she snapped and I saw confusion register on Chase's face at her attitude change. He obviously didn't understand she'd heard him talking about setting me up or, if he did, he didn't understand the significance.  
"Jesus, what's the matter with you?" he retorted and she glanced between the both of us before stalking back upstairs. Chase looked to me like I'd have the answers but I just shrugged.  
"She's your sister," I reminded him and he just shook his head before returning to his cereal. He started talking about setting me up with Kayla again and I listened patiently, my only goal being not to let him know I'd much rather be with his sister.  
"Okay, you ready to go back to high school?" he asked, grabbing his keys once he disposed of his bowl and I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.  
"Sure," I replied anyways, following him out the door. I took one more glance behind me and saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing into a room at the top of the stairs, slamming the door behind herself.


	5. What Are Curtains For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has his taboo crush under control. Mostly. Sort of. But where do you even start to look for control when your crush accidentally leaves their curtains open at night?

Two weeks. I'd been home for two weeks, regularly hanging out with Chase if for no other reason than to get out of my house. I'd also thought that maybe prolonged exposure to Julianna would be the key to getting over her. So far, that wasn't happening. Every day was like the first time seeing her, so I spent every day constantly hanging out with the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I couldn't even flirt.   
She wasn't making it fucking easy, either. Every day I could swear her shorts or her skirt would get shorter or her top would get tighter. I was going insane and it didn't help that she had an amazing personality as well. Every day shifted more and more towards something deeper than just the initial lust, though that was still very present. I'd had to get over my aversion to jacking off to her pretty quickly as it seemed to be one of my most effective coping mechanisms if I planned on getting through another day.  
It wasn't just my perverted mind, either. Every now and then, Chase would tell her he thought her clothes might be too small. She'd smack him over the back of the head but I always felt relieved that I wasn't just imagining her tiny outfits. It was possible, however, that her flirting with me was in my mind, as Chase never commented on it.  
It just seemed like she'd laugh at all my jokes, even when Chase didn't. I noticed she'd make physical contact when she walked by me or let her hand linger on my arm for just a second too long. Normally I would talk to Chase about this kind of thing but, on a list of worst ideas ever, that would be near the top.  
Despite all the things, both real and imagined, that Julianna was doing, I was holding myself together. I didn't flirt back when it seemed like she was flirting with me and I managed to keep my hands and eyes from lingering anywhere, which I felt like I deserved a medal for considering what she wore.  
The day had been another hard one when I finally sat down on my bed and allowed myself to linger on what I was stoically ignoring this afternoon. Julianna had bent over and given my a perfect view of her cleavage in her low cut top. I'd made sure to focus on the TV as if it held the answers to life. I'd gotten a glimpse, though. The pale globes seemed so smooth and I could only imagine how it would feel to have them resting in my palms. They seemed to be the exact right size to completely fill my grasp and... yep, there's the daily erection. I sighed and walked to the window to close my curtains. A glance at the house next door told me they hadn't thought of that.  
Directly across the way, I could see straight into Julianna's room, where she stood wearing just a towel, long hair pulled into a bun. I was frozen. A small part of my brain told me this was a huge invasion of privacy and I was no better than some sick peeping Tom. The larger part of my brain, however, was screaming that the girl I was probably going to end up hopelessly in love with was standing right there in just a towel as she sifted through her drawers for pajamas and that this was probably going to be the only chance I had to ever see her naked, though she wouldn't know it.   
As soon as the towel fell to the floor I felt like I was bolted in place. The fire alarm could go off at this very minute and it wouldn't move me. Her back was to me so I had a perfect view of the glorious ass that had been the first thing to capture my attention when I saw her. She seemed to realize, then, that she needed something from the opposite side of the room, so she did a 180 and I forgot how to breathe.  
Every piece of skin had been exposed to me. My mouth went dry when I noticed how her breasts swung even after she stopped moving, pretty pink nipples perky in the chill air of the house. At the precise moment I thought there was no possible way for me to be more turned on, she decided to pull the pins out of her hair and I could've sworn it fell in slow motion as she shook it out, just like in the movies.  
My vision blurred as she finally dressed in a pink thong, cotton shorts, and a tank top before turning her light off and sending everything into blackness. I wasn't sure how long I stood in stunned silence, asking myself if that had actually just happened, but eventually the sensitivity in my pants got to uncomfortable to ignore and I came faster than ever before.  
As I lay in bed, trying to commit every moment to memory, I wondered how I'd ever be able to be in the same room with her again. I tried to picture it but it just wasn't happening. I was going to have to make up some excuse that led to me literally never seeing her again. That might take awhile. Tomorrow, I'd just settle for faking sickness.


	6. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Julianna changing in her room, Andrew has to make up more and more reasons not to be in the same room as her. What happens when she notices?

Sometimes I would wonder about how memory worked. Why did people remember some things better than others? For example why, when I was in school, couldn't I remember a God damn thing I'd read about the night before a test, but I could remember the two minutes of seeing Julianna naked as clear as day, even after a month had passed. It was really and truly on of the most irritating things on the planet.  
This past month had been one of the worst of my life. I'd had to think of excuse after excuse for not going over to Chase's since just the thought or Julianna tended to get me hard in an instant. I'd eventually gone out and gotten a a job as an interpreter for a deaf student at a local university. I transcribed the professors lectures whenever she had class and, when she didn't, I lied to everyone just so I had an excuse not to see Julianna.  
This still left time, however, to hang out with friends. I really hated my dangerous plan on getting away for a good portion after that. Even though, in every movie ever, making up a fake girlfriend never worked out, I did it anyways. I'd considered asking Kayla out for real but it felt wrong to use someone like that, so I told everyone I'd met a girl that went to the university I worked at. Doing this kept me away from Julianna in two ways.  
The first was the basic lie of saying I was going on a date when, in actuality, I'd go to the movies or something. This worked until I actually missed hanging out with Chase and I wanted to go to his place. The next way my fake girlfriend kept Julianna away was by talking about her. Whenever I'd even mention her name, Julianna would make a face and leave the room. Chase sometimes questioned why I randomly brought up my fake girlfriend but I just lied and told him it was because I was so 'in love' I just liked talking about her. For a guy who got a 34 on his ACT, he was remarkably slow about not seeing that I only talked about her when his sister came around.  
The only problem with my fake girlfriend was that I knew it was hurting Julianna. I didn't want that. After all, I had legitimate feelings for her that went beyond just how beautiful she was. But it was the only thing I could think of. I took solace in the fact that her crush was the standard I-like-my-brothers-friend thing. It wasn't that deep. I figured she left the room more out of annoyance than anything else.  
Me: u busy?  
I waited for Chase to respond. I was bored. The phone chimed less than a minute later.  
Chase: y?  
Me: halo?  
Chase: not now  
I grew slightly concerned at that. Chase was always down for Halo.  
Me: whats wrong?  
Chase: ...  
He didn't type anything else and I was legitimately thinking something happened or he found out about my thing for Julianna. I breathed a sigh of relief when he suddenly entered my room. He was fine and he wasn't about to kill me so both my worries were put to rest. However, he was pacing, running his hands through his hair in agitation.  
"What happened?" I asked and he finally sat in my desk chair. He glared at the floor when he spoke.  
"Jules is on a date," he growled and my teeth started to ache with how tightly my jaw clenched. I tried to take calming breaths and fought the nausea that threatened to ruin my comforter.  
"Who's the guy?" I asked evenly, ready to put the fear of God into whatever lucky kid she said yes to. I grew wary when Chase's eyes met mine. I'd never seen him look so angry.  
"Alex Reynolds," he spat and every nerve in my body seemed to catch fire.  
"Alex Reynolds as in-" I started.  
"Yep," he interrupted and suddenly I was the one pacing. Alex fucking Reynolds graduated with Chase and I. Alex Reynolds was our widely known fucking nemesis in high school after Danny's girlfriend informed our group he tried to take advantage of her at a party.  
"Does she know?" I demanded. "Does she know what he did? Does she know we despise him?" I flung the questions at him and he just kept nodding. "If she knew...then why would she-" I cut myself off as a dark thought tried to choke me. What if that was why she said yes? She knew I despised him. She had to know how I'd react to hearing she was dating him. I could only hope and pray that she hadn't put herself in danger just to make me feel what she'd been feeling when I'd basically rubbed my pretend girlfriend in her face.  
"Where are they going?" I asked curtly and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at my determined gaze.  
"She wouldn't say," he responded, looking me up and down. I didn't know how he thought I'd react, and I didn't care.  
"If I know him, and I do, I'm pretty sure I'll find them. Can I borrow your car?" I requested, holding my hand out for the keys and not unwilling to forcibly take them if he said no. Luckily it didn't come to that. He dropped the keys in my hand.  
"Are you gonna go bust up their date or something?" he asked as I strode towards the door.  
"I would love absolutely nothing more than to do that, but no. I don't care how creepy it is, I'm just going to watch them and make sure he doesn't pull anything like what he did with Heather," I explained and his jaw set at the reminder, nodding once in approval. With that, I was gone.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going to watch. That’s what the plan was. Sometimes in life, though, things don’t go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly dubious consent for a hot second then it's over. It should only offend the easily triggered but I'll warn you anyways.

It took all my willpower to drive the speed limit to Alex's signature date spot. A nice little french restaurant on the outskirts of downtown and then a walk through the park at night, where he would then try and close the deal. I slowed as I passed the restaurant, seeing it empty of the guy that was on a date with a girl light years out of his league. I continued on, parking in a side lot before jogging to the parks path.  
I felt creepy as fuck stalking their date like this but if it came down to them catching me watching them, or her getting attacked because I left, there was no question. So, I continued, breathing a silent sigh of relief when I finally spotted them. My hands automatically curled into fists when I saw his arm around her shoulders possessively, but I wasn't here to ruin her date and, if she was okay with the arm, I was okay with the arm. They were coming up on the spot where he always tried closing the deal so I hid behind a bush to where I could clearly see her reaction to his advances.  
He paused under a large oak tree. I couldn't hear what he said, but he was gesturing to the tree so I assumed he was talking about the story behind it as she nodded with polite interest. I tensed when he started leaning in. I didn't know if she could tell or not, but if she tried to back away she would run into the trunk of the tree. He had her trapped.  
But she didn't back away. I could see her hesitate, trying to determine whether she wanted to kiss him or not, before finally allowing his lips to touch hers. I felt the fire of jealousy boil in me but I shook it off. I knew he wasn't about to stop at a chaste kiss and I needed to be prepared to defend her if she needed it. I saw her stiffen slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist but she relaxed a moment later so I did the same.  
It wasn't long after that his kiss got more insistent and his hands started tightening. As soon as her eyes flew open and she tried pushing him away to no avail, I was out of the bushes and sprinting. My fist connected with his jaw so hard I was almost positive I cracked a knuckle. That was going to make work a little harder but I hardly cared about that at the moment. My blow had sent Alex to the ground and I immediately turned to make sure Julianna wasn't hurt.  
"Julie? Julie are you okay?" I asked, taking her face gently in my hands and catching her stunned gaze with my own. She looked at me like I'd appeared out of thin air, which it probably seemed like I did.  
"I..." she trailed off, touching her fingers lightly to her kiss-swollen lips in a daze. I heard Alex starting to recover behind me and my rage threatened to boil over again. But she still hadn't let me know she's okay.  
"Julianna. Are you okay?" I took one of her hands in mine, urging her to come back from wherever head space she'd drifted.  
"I'm okay," she finally mumbled, squeezing my hand lightly. That was all I needed before turning on Alex. He'd just regained his balance and he held his jaw while he looked me over.  
"Collins?" he questioned, recognition taking over his features followed by pretentious antagonism. "She your bitch or something?" he sneered and that, along with the sight of her lipstick on his lips had me coiled to spring. I was shocked when I gentle hand stopped my elbow when I reared back. I turned to see Julianna had recovered herself and gave me a reassuring smile before walking closer to Alex. I fought the urge to draw her behind me. She was up to something.  
"Yes. I am," she said calmly, pinning me in place. I winced when she reared back for a punch. It would be great if she could deck him, but she just didn't have the muscle. From the look on Alex's face, he knew it, too. What neither of us was expecting was that her windup was a distraction so he didn't see it coming when her knee suddenly jerked up and hit him in the groin so hard I was cringing. His smirk was immediately replaced with unfettered agony. As if that wasn't enough, when he doubled over in pain, she took the height advantage and started whaling on him.  
I broke out of my stupor to hook my arms around her waist and pull her off of him. The last thing we needed was for her to get arrested for murder. She struggled for a few seconds to where he lay immobile but alive. I waited until she stopped kicking to let her go just enough to turn her to face me. Before I could think of a reason not to, I ducked down and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away after just a moment, sensitive to the nights events. I scanned her expression.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," I admitted. She blinked up at me for a moment and I had a second to berate myself for making the worst mistake in the history of time before she suddenly smiled wider than I'd ever seen. I smiled back in relief and happiness.  
"That's good, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, too," she responded breathlessly before hesitating. "But what about Stacy..." she suddenly said, starting to draw back. My hands suddenly became restraining as I averted my gaze. Yep, this was the point in the movie where the guy realized making up a fake girlfriend had been a mistake.  
"About that... she doesn't actually exist..." I trailed off and she looked at me quizzically.  
"You... made up a girlfriend? Why?" she asked, seeming to be on the verge of laughing.  
"Okay... don't get mad," I started and her expression grew serious. "About a month ago I... saw you through your window... after your shower," I admitted, feeling a surprising weight lift as I finally told her. I prepared myself for her to get mad or cry or be embarrassed. What I did not expect was for her to start laughing hysterically. "What?"  
"All month I've been thinking I put that show on for no reason!" she giggled and I blanked. Show?  
"You... you WANTED me to see you?" I asked incredulously. Never in my wildest daydreams could I have imagined that.  
"But why would you make up a girlfriend after that? That was supposed to entice you to make a move," she said, flicking my forehead playfully. I was beyond words.  
"I couldn't be around you without thinking about it and I noticed you tended to walk away when I would talk about girls. It seemed like a logical progression," I shrugged and she finally scowled at that, pushing back. I let her go this time but followed her when she walked away. I was about to speak when she suddenly turned on her heel, forcing me to stop or run over her. I chose the former.  
"Do you even realize how bad that sucked?" she snapped and I flinched.  
"Yeah," I replied truthfully, the memory of her with Alex still fresh in my mind. "Did you go out with him because of me?" I questioned, not sure if I wanted the answer.  
"Maybe a little on a subconscious level," she shrugged. "Mostly it was just nice to feel wanted," she sighed and I couldn't help the hard laugh that escaped me.  
"Julianna, I've wanted you from the second I got back and caught you stealing our food," I assured her, closing the gap between us so I could tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
"So what's the problem?" she countered, looking genuinely confused.  
"Chase is my best friend and you're his sister," I sighed and she was rolling her eyes before I was done speaking.  
"Are you kidding me? You think he'd rather I end up with that guy?" she asked dubiously, pointing back in Alex's direction. My lips twisted ruefully.  
"Just imagine me walking up to Chase and basically asking permission to do his baby sister," I pointed out and she smacked my arm playfully.  
"I'm not a baby anything," she protested and I snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me.  
"Oh, trust me, I know," I responded lowly and felt the shudder that rolled down her back. Every cell in my body yearned to lean down and kiss her, but I didn't. It wasn't even because of Chase. At that point I was ready to just start dating her in secret. No. I didn't kiss her because her lipstick was still smudged and the tiny waves of pain that shot through my hand reminded me that she'd been kissed tonight and she might not welcome being kissed again.  
"Can I ask you something?" she started, close enough that I felt her breath fan against my face.  
"Sure."  
"What were doing here tonight?" she questioned, tilting her head curiously and I stiffened.  
"I knew what kind of guy Alex was. If he'd hurt you..." I couldn't finish, hanging my head and closing my eyes. They reopened when I felt a hand smooth over my clenched jaw and her forehead touched mine. There was a tense moment before she surged forward and our lips connected. I pulled her as close as I could and relished in the sensation I'd imagined 100 times but never knew would feel so fucking good.


End file.
